Blue Azure notes
by FreedomWing91
Summary: Comic Notes


"Asari, Spectre statuses recognized". These words were all too familiar to Ariel and Azreala as the words were uttered by a robotic voice immediately after the Spectre office doors cranked open. The two spectres walked towards the comm terminal in a hastily fashion, both didn't want to admit it, but they were nervous. "I don't get it. We don't recieve any mission briefings or any of the slightest details about anything. Something's not right." protested Azreala. She was the younger, less experienced of the two and always found it difficult to keep her cool before a mission. Despite the 2 year age gap, Ariel seemed like she was a few hundred years older, at least mentally. "Look, all we know is that Tevos asked us to get here asap. Whatever shit-hole they're about throw us in will definitely not be a conventional warzone."  
barked Ariel. "Goddess, what's wrong with you?" asked Azreala with a deeply concerning face. "Sorry, I've just been on edge lately ever since I lost contact with my sister back home". Ariel stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a soft hand gripping her forearm. She turned her head over her shoulder and to her comfort, was a warm smiling gaze on Azreala's face. Azreala pulled Ariel closer to her, almost within whispering range. "I know what you're feeling right now, believe me, I do. We've both lost a lot, but we still haven't lost each other. For now, take comfort knowing i'm always right there with you even during what seems like an impossible mission." confessed Azreala in a soft, soothing tone. Ariel bowed her head down slightly as Azreala's thumb wiped away a tear. It was ironic suddenly, that Azreala was the mature one of the two...surely a rare sight. "Thank you...y'..you don't know how soothing it is to hear you say that." Ariel softly said as the two asari briefly brushed foreheads. "C'mon, we can't keep Tevos waiting" Azreala commanded softly...

As the two spectres approached the comm terminal a bright blue light was blinking, insinuating the couincilor's urgency. With the push of button, a flickering blue hologram of Tevos was summoned. "Spectres, thank you for getting here in such short notice." announced The councilor. "Right then, I'll get right to it. I need you two deployed to Surkesh. There's a weapons research facility there, but due to the nature of this facility there's a reason I've withheld the mission details until now". "We're listening." replied Ariel with a skeptical gaze towards the councilor. "This particular facility contains reaper technology. There were several salarian scientists looking into the tech utilized by reaper ground troops to see if we can somehow better understand them and eventually use that technology against them". It was clear the asari councilor had an almost humiliated look on her face, a subtle sense of shame to admit the very monstrosities ravaging the entire galaxy could ironically be the key to save what was left of this damned galaxy. "A few days ago, the research base went silent." the councilor continued. "I'm personally sending you two into that base along with an STG operative and a turian weapons expert to find out what happened and salvage any data and equipment left behind. I need you two to ensure the mission goes smoothly. Seeing how you two are among the best spectres the council has, can I safely assume the job will get done?". "When have we ever let you down councilor?" asked Azreala with the subtlist of a smirk. Azreala once again triumphantly lightening the mood and even bringing a smile to Tevos' face. "Just one question, councilor." said Ariel. Her previous cold stare returned and eyed the councilor in an almost defiant nature. "Why send us out there to do a simple pickup job? I mean, the Alliance has scores of N7 operatives on standby. Let them do the grunt work. We're spectres, we should be taking on the bigger tasks...hell, Shepard just cured the genophage and bridged the relationship between the Krogan and everyone else. I'm tired of getting stuck with these so-called "N7" operatives, and then it's only me and Azreala coming back alive". "I'm running out of options Ariel, and you and Azreala are the best warriors we have. Seemingly gifted on the frontlines even. I need people who can get the job done and I understand your frustration working with less-than-stellar soldiers like yourselves." protested the councilor. Ariel could see a sad, hopeless, and frustrated woman behind the councilor's eyes. Overriden with guilt for even bringing up such a selfish topic, Ariel replied back "Will get it done councilor, I promise". "Good, I know I can count on you both and I look forward to hearing your report". The spectres gave a quick nod, and just as sudden as the councilor's hologram appeared, it vanished. "C'mon, lets get our gear ready." said Azreala with an uplifiting tone. "After you." replied Ariel, as her face warmed and her smile came back.


End file.
